grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Renard
|comics = |notseen = |mention = |gender = Male |type = Hybrid |house = |serviceof = |relationships = Eric Renard, half-brother Anton Krug, cousin Adalind Schade, accomplice Catherine Schade, sexual relationship Thomas Woolsey, acquaintance Jacques, acquaintance Renard's Confidant, friend Mia Gaudot, lover Unidentified Hexenbiest, mother Juliette Silverton, temporary love interest |job = Police Captain |status = Living |comments = Renard is the first revealed hybrid; he is the bastard son of a human royal father and a Hexenbiest mother. |season1 = X |season2 = X |volume1 = X }} As the ranking officer of the precinct, Captain Sean Renard is the man to whom Detectives Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin and Sergeant Wu report. He lives on the 16th floor of a ritzy condo, where he employed a maid named Patty. Unknown by most, Renard is the bastard brother of Eric Renard, born to a Hexenbiest. As such, he is a half-Hexenbiest (or technically, half-Zauberbiest) aware of the supernatural world and has plans to use Nick as a Grimm to his own advantage since Nick has not yet learned where he fits into the world. He protects Nick from all harm but is determined to make sure no other Grimms are nearby. Before learning about Nick's Grimm-hood, he had Adalind Schade attempt to kill Nick's aunt Marie Kessler but lost Adalind's trust when Nick killed the Hexenbiest within her. By blood, Renard is of the Verrat. However, he is not aligned with his family and markedly works against his own brother. He is strongly considering temporarily allying with the Laufer, a movement established to overthrow the Verrat. Renard speaks French, German, and Latin, and seems well versed in antique weapons, such as elephant guns. Other than the mystery, Renard seems to be an intelligent and sensitive police official, a natural leader, who supports his subordinates. He is good with the press. He is usually on Nick's side, and acts like a good policeman. He does not seem aware that Nick is assisted by Monroe and Rosalee, members of the Portland Wesen community. Appearances Season 1 Renard was introduced as a compassionate precinct police captain who was worried about Nick Burkhardt's emotional response to his first shooting. Later, he was shown to be responsible for sending Adalind Schade to kill Marie Kessler in the hospital, a task at which Adalind was unsuccessful because Nick interfered. Renard feigned ignorance about the attack on Marie. He reviewed the security tapes from the hospital with Nick and Hank and asked if there were any others. Renard put a police guard on Marie's room. He met with Adalind Schade and told her to send more people to kill Marie. He then removed the police guard, telling Nick that he was unable to justify guards to the chief of police. At the station, Captain Renard tells Hank and Nick that he wants the situation resolved because of the impact on public opinion. Renard reassures Adalind by saying that he will make sure she is protected. Captain Renard waits for the Reaper to return to his hotel room. Renard reminds the reaper that he should not have come to Renard's city without permission and that he should kneel before Renard. The captain denies the reaper's demand for vengeance in the death of Hulda and uses the reaper's own scythe to slice off his outer ear. Renard tells the reaper to leave and to never return. Captain Renard is watches Adalind from his car while she asks Hank out to dinner. Nick, Hank, and Renard talk about Angelina being the main suspect in the murders of Lt Orson's brothers and they want to arrest him for the murders of Angelina's brothers, Hap and Rolf. He tells them to deal with Orson carefully and that he is not going to protect a dirty cop. Captain Renard announces to the media that Holly Clark, a long lost girl, has been found. At the hospital, the doctor tells Capt. Renard and Juliette of Nick’s condition. The Captain assures Juliette that Nick will have round the clock protection, as will she. Later, Captain Renard chastises Hank for trying to be a lone cowboy, then tells him that the bullets taken out of Stark’s body were made in England over 100 years ago and was fired from a very old and rare elephant gun made for royalty. They both wonder who in the world would own something like that? Renard asks Nick and Hank if they think that Natalie could put a screwdriver through a man's throat. He then tells them to start by looking at Marty's junk shop. Renard, Nick, and Hank bring down a human-organ harvesting house. After returning to his office, he sees a box with a reaper insignia on it. Upon opening it, he finds an ear that belonged to the reaper whose ear he chopped off. A reaper then calls him telling Renard to keep Nick under control or get rid of him because things are out of balance. Renard replies that Nick is different; he has a badge and a conscience. He then adds the next time the reapers better deliver their message in person. When Hank and Nick find out that the prints on the first two victims matched those from previous killings, they inform Renard. He states that he wants the killer found quickly before she can kill again. In Last Grimm Standing Renard talks to Leo Taymor (the leader of the Löwen Games) as if they had known each other in times long past. Renard is angry that Taymor has been using unsanctioned kidnapped Wesen to use for his gladiatorial fights. But Taymor doesn't care, he says that the ones Renard allows him to use are all Meth addicts and low lives. When Taymor openly defies Renard, telling him that royalty ain't what it used to be, Renard sets Taymor up for a fall. He later contacts a very mysterious priest in a confessional, asking the priest to deal with Taymor. After asking if Taymor can be brought back to the fold, and being assured that it can't be done, the priest agrees, saying "As it has always been..." and Renard finishing the sentence" So shall it be again". Renard finds Taymor, then the priest that Renard asked for help attacks and kills Taymor. Captain Renard falls under the spell of the coins and shows up the next day in full uniform. He orders a press conference for 2 PM, all personnel are required to attend. The press think Renard's speech is to launch a political campaign, such as to run for mayor, but he says it's just a warning to any would-be criminals. Just as Renard gets in the parking garage Soledad gets into the parking garage and causes a blackout by destroying the breaker. Just as Hank, Nick and Kolt arrive, Soledad takes hold of Renard. A gun fight ensues; Nick helps Renard, but the coins and Kolt are gone. But Renard going through the withdrawal of losing the coins tells Nick he needs the coins and begins to panic. Jordan Vance tells Captain Renard that the oily substance Hank found was a mixture of human fat and methane. Renard is surprised it is human fat because it is nearly impossible to get at huge amounts, like that found at the crime scene. In Island of Dreams Renard and Adalind Schade are looking at a painting. Renard says his family owned it in the 17th century and that they lost it along with some heads during the (unspecified) revolution. Renard then asks how it has been going with Hank. Adalind says Hank is not interested in her. Renard hands over a vial of blood saying Hank just had his physical. Renard tells Adalind to do whatever it takes to make Hank like her. In this episode it is revealed that Renard was working with someone to pretend he was going out with Adalind to make Hank jealous to see if the love potion Adalind gave to Hank is working to which the other man said it was an honor working with someone like Renard. At the police station, Captain Renard is getting in his car. Just then, a gun is pressed against his neck by Thomas Woolsey. Renard knows him, he is his cousin's bodyguard; Renard's cousin wants to meet him. At an abandoned warehouse parking lot, Renard's cousin says that the family wants action. Renard tells him that he has been calculating his moves carefully. His cousin cautions him, if he does not give them the key, the family will take the Grimm and find it themselves. Renard then grabs Woolsey's gun and shoots his cousin, Anton Krug, and Woolsey. He then drives off. Later he goes to Nick to see if there is any new evidence in the killings he committed in self-defense. Nick shows Renard the phone and in all the commotion that is caused when Wu faints he steals the phone to later put a new sim card in it to throw everyone off the trail. However, Nick is still suspicous but Renard tells him to follow the leads. Later when Adalind fails to take the key from Nick and returns to Renard and her mother, they sense that she has lost her powers; Adalind wonders how Nick could have known that his blood could slay her wesen self (and in so doing subsequently save Hank in the process), to which Renard could only reply that he's severely understimated Nick, and that it was his own mistake to trust an amateur like Adalind. They both abandon Adalind with Renard telling her she is now useless to him. Edgar Waltz visits Captain Renard at his home and requests Renard's assistance in tracking down a resistance member. Renard is indifferent, claiming the Verrat's concerns do not match his own. Disappointed with this response, Waltz shares that the High Command has not been pleased that so many of the Resistance have found a safe harbor in Portland. Warning Renard he should be concerned with what the Verrat can do, Waltz leaves him with this message in Latin: "If you seek peace, prepare for war." Renard says to Nick and Hank that there is not one bit of solid evidence to tie Sal Butrell to the murder and asks about the witness. He says they have nothing unless the they can find him and convince him to do his civic duty. He was present when Arnold identified Sal as the killer of Robert Grosszahn. After the Murciélago Matraca is discovered at the scene, Nick and Hank explain to Renard that the technicians believe that it produced the sound waves that killed Mavis Kerfield, her daughter Tiffany and Lucinda Jarvis. When Renard is briefed about the murders and the one hunter's claim of seeing bigfoot, he tells Hank and Nick to keep her story under wraps. Renard comes home one night and sees his housekeeper dead on the floor. His house has been trashed and he was visited by Akira Kimura. Kimura was looking for Renard to hopefully obtain the Coins of Zakynthos. Renard told him that Farley Kolt had them but Kimura beat Renard because he wasted three days in Los Angeles finding out that Kolt didn't have the Coins. However, before Kimura could slice his throat with a large kitchen knife, Wu and another officer knocked on the door for the Captain to tell him that they were going to protect him. Wu leaves requesting backup, and Kimura escapes, injuring the other man and leaving Renard alive. Season 2 Captain Renard is present when the officers take Kimura into custody and notices the crossbow bolt in the wall. Renard acquires the potion needed to awaken Juliette Silverton from Catherine Schade. He is surprised to learn that the potion is for him to consume before he kisses Juliette. Renard asks, "What are these lumps?" Catherine responds, "It's better that you don't know. And, since you're barely human, you're in for quite a ride, sweetie." Back at his home, Renard prepares to take the potion. He briefly morphs into a Zauberbiest, revealing his true nature for the first time. Renard's body is racked with pain. He collapses on the floor, exhaling puffs of black smoke and turning red. After he recovers, he goes to the hospital and kisses Juliette. After he leaves her room, she awakens. Nick briefs Renard about the investigation into Catherine Schade's murder, and that they need to find Adalind. At the precinct, the detectives informs Renard that only ibuprofen was found in Stanton's bloodstream. Later, Renard informs one of his officers to be on the lookout for the person that the family has sent. He asks the officer to keep it top secret. Wu reports to Renard that the body of the criminal Renard had alerted the force about was found floating down the river, and it looked like someone had attacked him with a hammer. Later, Nick tells Renard that all twenty-five Seelenguter had admitted to the murder of Lance Calvin, all sticking to their story. Mia Gaudot calls Renard, telling him she would like to "make up" for something. Renard agrees that she should. She says that she was just dropping by on her way back from Tokyo, and told him her address in Portland. Renard hangs up with a small smile. Renard and the woman from the plane meet for dinner as well. They discuss royal family matters, and the woman states that she never approved of the way Captain Renard's family treated him. She brings up the fact that Renard killed his cousin. She also asks if he is going back to his family, and he says that he will, and that Eric and he will "sort it out". Renard waits in Mia's plane for her to arrive, surprising her when she does. She asks if Renard is going to kill her, to which Renard replies by ordering her to tell him everything. Adalind calls Renard, and demands to know who killed her mother. Renard tries to find out what she had done to Juliette but she showing isn’t cooperative anymore. She hears that Juliette is awake, and understands what Renard had done to Juliette, and says Renard is going to have a lot of fun. Adalind hangs up, leaving Renard to stare at a computer where he had typed Juliette’s name a few dozen times. Frustrated, he slams the screen down. At the PD work function, Renard gives his speech, all the while throwing glances at Juliette. After the speech, Renard has drinks with Wu, Juliette, Nick and Hank . The latter two are called in for Brandon’s homicide, and Renard offers to take Juliette home while Nick is away. Renard drops Juliette off at her house, but doesn’t drive away. He watches Juliette enter the house Renard sneaks into the house while Juliette is in the shower and picks up a picture frame, breaking it a minute later. Renard drives away in a hurry, his emotions running wild. He is dangerously close to woge-ing, when he almost hits a guy with groceries. When the guy questions Renard ’s soberness, the Captain punches him before getting back into the car and driving away. Renard returns to the apothecary. Monroe explains that while the physical urges can be contained, the psychological obsession is another story. Unless more is known about Renard’s object of obsession, Monroe and Rosalee can’t help Renard. Renard is unwilling to share more information, but Monroe warns him that it could get dangerous for anyone who gets between Renard and the person of obsession. Renard realises in this case, it’s Nick. He pauses and contemplates telling Monroe. At the station, Nick and Hank report to Captain Renard. Ryan comes in, flustered and stammering, before sending Juliette in as a Spanish translator for Luis. Juliette then translates for Luis in front of Renard, as he describes the woman and his family situation. Renard is on the phone. He says that they need to find out if their comrade has cracked under torture, and if he has revealed any names. This shows that Renard may be on the side of the Laufer, and against the Verrat. Valentina enters the room and claims that she is a detective with information on the case. Renard then introduces Valentina to Nick and Hank. She shares everything she knows about the case, which is that three children always vanish on Halloween, always at the same area on each river in the countries they disappear from. Renard calls a colleague in Vienna to ask if his family had sent the Endezeichen Grimm. Later, Renard meets with Juliette in the coffee shop. After short conversation, Juliette slips up – while talking about Nick, she says, “just starting over with you” to Renard, before hurriedly covering up the ‘you’ with ‘him’. Renard touches her hand and she leaves in a hurry, leaving behind her glasses. Renard comes back to return Juliette’s glasses. Juliette remembers that it was Renard who kissed her in the hospital, and they kiss in the doorway before Juliette pulls herself away with difficulty and slams the door in Renard’s face and sinks to the ground, horrified. Renard is lying face first on his bed with a clear hangover, an empty bottle of wine next to him, when he receives a call that reminds him of a forgotten meeting. Later, Renard calls Juliette and talks to her about their similar obsessive situation. Renard refers Juliette to Rosalee’s apothecary, believing Monroe can help them. He convinces her to go to the apothecary, where Monroe sees Juliette and Renard making out in the spice shop. Juliette sees that he sees, and flees. Adalind visits Renard and says that she has seen his brother. She is now working with the Royals, and the Verrat. She gives Renard an ultimatum: find the key within forty-eight hours, or she will tell Nick who he really is. Renard talks to Adalind privately, and learns of the trailer. He calls in a search for it. He himself finds it later on. Renard is pressured by Adalind to find the key, but can not find it in the trailer and finds it in Nick's desk at the precinct. After a brief fight, Renard is revealed to Nick as the Half-Zauberbiest that he is, finally giving the key back. Renard is seen emailing Cole Pritchard and Krystal Fletcher's mugshots to De Groot. Renard dreams that he wakens to find Juliette Silverton in his bed. He tells her that she should not be there. She morphs into an old woman and tells him to love her like he did before. Renard and his confidant, who is in Vienna, talk by phone and agree to meet in Portland. While they talk, a businessman is watching the confidant from a distance. Later, Sean and his confidant meet at a bar in Portland. They discuss the fact that Eric, is expanding his area of influence. The confidant is worried about cooperating with the Resistance; Sean responds that they need to do that for the time being. Sean is given an encrypted flash drive with the names of key players in the Seven Houses. Sean sees the man who had been watching his confidant leave an attaché case behind as he leaves the bar. Sean quickly runs up to the case, grabs it, and throws the case outside the bar as the man sets off a bomb inside the case. The man draws a gun but Sean shoots and kills him. Sean searches the body and finds a French passport in the name of Henri Leseuer. Later, Sean is accessing the data on the encrypted flash drive in his office. Renard is briefing Hank and Nick on someone who was working for the Verrat and briefly explains the Verrat to Hank. Renard, Nick, and Wu confront Hank and tell him to leave the precinct. Hank is then sent on his first vacation in four years. Renard is later interrogating Markus Hemmings with Nick, and gets information out about Volcanalis. Monroe and Nick bring one of Nick's books with the Volcanalis entry to Renard for him to translate from Latin to English. They go back to Markus with a plan to stop Volcanalis. Renard is with Nick, Markus, and Monroe to get volcanic rocks for Volcanalis to follow them. With Markus as bait, Renard, Nick and Monroe let loose sprays of liquid nitrogen at the beast, freezing him. Renard and Nick are talking about Nick's key and Renard tells Nick that there are seven keys and the families have four of them. He briefly describes the situation involving the key and how the royal families acquired them from the original seven crusaders, ancestors of Grimms, who took it upon themselves to hide something very valuable and powerful. He also mentions how much blood has been shed for the keys, even for their standards. He hints to Nick about his strained relationship between his family and himself and how Nick is the deciding factor on whether he would cooperate with his family or come in their way.Wu interrupts to inform them about the cow mutilations and that the rancher has reported that an alien is the perpetrator. Renard shows Hank and Nick the film of Anton Cole breaking into the paint shop. he goes with Nick, Hank and Wu to the location of the grafitti picture of Khloe Sedgwick. When Nick leaves abruptly, Hank turns to him and saysthat they need to talk and shows him the picture Nick drew in the bar. At the arrest of Anton he physically restrains Nick to prevent him from beating Anton once he is handcuffed. In the cells he tells Nick that he can't protect him if he shoots Anton and then prevents Anton from picking up Nicks dropped gun once Juliette has broken Khloe's hold on Nick. He then goes alone to the interogation room where Khloe is being held and tells her that she is free to go. He tells her to leave Portland and never return and threatens her with his Zauberbiest side if she does. Personality and Abilities Renard is regal and very dignified. He can be ruthless, as seen by his dealing with Marie Kessler. But he also has a conscience and seems interested in Grimm, humans, and Wesen all living together in harmony and order, which is seen by how he allowed Nick to put an end to the lucrative selling of humans organs in and the anger he showed when Leo Taymor abducted Wesen who had very minor run ins with the law just because they were excellent fighters. Even though he gets a percentage of the earnings from such enterprises, he puts morality ahead of greed. But this attitude, and his continued protection of Nick is not going unnoticed by the Reapers, the Royals, or by the Verrat. Renard is well aware that his modern approach is dangerous, but he seems willing to stay the course. In it is revealed that Renard is actually an ally of the Laufer. As he is half-Wesen, he can woge, but very rarely does, even in moments of extreme tension. He also seems to possess some Hexenbiest powers, such as superhuman strength. Renard is also highly trained in hand to hand combat, and was able to fight Nick on a near equal level, a feat few have accomplished. Accomplices *Adalind Schade *Thug 1 *Thug 2 *Priest (Bears Will Be Bears) *Leo Taymor *Jacques *Priest (Last Grimm Standing) *Catherine Schade *Renard's Confidant Images Quotes * (To Akira Kimura) "It would have been better for you had you known what I am." * (To Adalind) "He really should have cut your throat when he had the chance." * (To Adalind) "Not much of an achievement really." * (To Nick) "Looks like we've got a lot to talk about." * (To Nick) "You don't understand how important this is!" * (To both Nick and Hank) "One can only hope." * (About Volcanalis) "Should we read him his rights?" * (To Khloe) "There's a part of me that doesn't wear a badge, and there's no telling what he'd do" Trivia *"Renard" is French for "fox." *Renard's first name was revealed in a scene in . *Renard must remain cautious about a body (council) known as the "Verrat." *Renard commented about how things are done "in my canton." *Renard is shown wearing what appears to be a wedding ring in , and ; in he is also wearing a silver-colored ring that might bear a coat of arms on his right ring finger. *In an interview, Sasha Roiz revealed that he was the bastard son of a Royal and a Hexenbiest. *All of Renard's known lovers are blonde (Adalind Schade, Catherine Schade and Mia Gaudot). It might be that Renard is attracted to blondes, seeing that his attraction to Juliette Silverton was only due to a spell caused by Catherine Schade. Category:2012 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Royals Category:Half-Wesen